


Excuse

by Branch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was first posted as a gift-fic  for <a href="http://moumusu.livejournal.com/"><b>moumusu</b></a>, and a bribe to get her to draw a large, clean... er, uncluttered version of <a href="http://img11.photobucket.com/albums/v35/moumusu/biggerbetter.jpg">this picture</a>.  Note that the picture is decidedly NC-17 (Ed/Roy, light bondage).  All those "mustang" and "ride 'em cowboy" jokes finally came to this:  Ed ties Roy up to have sex in Roy's office.  Porn, porn, nothing but porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse

Roy didn't tense until he felt Edward fingering the cuff of his glove.

Well, all right, perhaps he had started when the first loop of rope dropped around him and tightened. Edward really was getting very good at moving quietly, and he'd managed to genuinely surprise Roy this time. Enough that he'd caught Roy's wrists behind his back as well as his arms against his sides. But none of that actually made Roy nervous.

When Ed stroked a finger down the inside of Roy's wrist, catching the edge of his glove, _that_ was when a twist of anxiety coiled through him.

Behind him, Edward laughed.

"Relax," he said against Roy's neck, "I know better than that."

Reassured that Edward was not going to test the limits today, Roy did relax, only balking when Edward nudged him toward the couch.

"I just had the couch cleaned," he protested.

"When it was the floor you complained about rug burned knees," Ed pointed out. "Deal with it." 

Roy heaved a slightly dramatic sigh, but didn't object when Ed overbalanced him onto the couch. In fact, he managed to roll with the fall and make a fairly graceful landing, considering. Mild attempts at discomfiting each other were all part of the dance between he and Edward on these occasions. It amused Roy to no end that they both worked so hard to maintain dignity as long as possible when going about something as basically undignified as Ed tying him up so they could have wild sex in his office. 

In keeping with that part of the agenda, Ed assumed a judicious expression as he arranged Roy on his knees on the couch. Not that he wasn't actually quite considerate, supplying Roy's lost balance as he pressed Roy's shoulders down, and tucking a pillow under Roy's cheek. Edward's hands were light and careful as they unfastened Roy's pants and slid them down.

Ed's hand slipped up the inside of Roy's thigh, and now Roy felt the loosening inside him, the deep shudder of relaxation that was the reason he did this. The reason he didn't snap his fingers and burn through the rope. 

And then Edward got off the couch.

Roy's eyes snapped open to see Edward grinning down at him. Roy growled, and shifted, seeking some not totally undignified way to get off the couch again and pounce on his smirking lover. There really didn't seem to be any. 

"No, no, don't bother yourself," Ed told him, lightly, "I'll be back before you know it." Roy growled again, and then gasped as Ed ran his cool metal fingers over Roy's bared skin, circling, pressing in hard, once, before retreating.

"Tease," Roy accused, breathless, as Ed stepped back.

"I learned from the best," Edward noted. As if to emphasize that fact he proceeded to strip off every last bit of his own clothing. Slowly. On another day Roy would have taken an act like this as an invitation, and it would have most likely ended rather abruptly, with Edward bent over the desk. Today it was Roy bent over, wanting to feel Ed inside him, but a coherent corner of Roy's mind appreciated the irony that their relative states of undress were unchanged.

Now completely naked, Edward sauntered around Roy's desk to fetch the oil Roy kept there before he finally came back to the couch. Anticipation heightened Roy's senses, now that he couldn't see Ed, the constriction of his thoroughly bound arms sending a tingling drench of adrenaline down his nerves. The heat of Ed's body against the backs of his thighs made Roy shiver, and he spread his knees a little further, coaxing Ed with his openness. He muffled a groan in the pillow when Ed rubbed a slick thumb, teasingly, against his entrance.

"Ed," he whispered, body melting under the touch he was unable to rock back against.

Roy wasn't sure Edward knew it, but he enjoyed it a great deal when Ed set the pace. Edward had a fine sense of how long to tease, how to touch and sooth, to get Roy to willingly abandon his reserve. Ed enjoyed it too, of course, and hence the whole song and dance with the rope, which Edward said kept Roy from distracting him.

Even without it Roy wasn't sure he'd be able to distract Ed now, not with Ed's hand between his legs and Ed's tongue drawing designs over the base of his spine. But, since it was there, Roy let himself twist against it, let his wrists tug against it, and added that touch to Edward's. As Ed's teeth nipped gently, Roy moaned.

"Ed..."

"Hmm?" Ed murmured against his skin.

"...ride me," Roy breathed. He heard the intake of Ed's breath, and felt Ed shift behind him, leaning over him, and then, finally, Ed was pressing into him.

Roy panted against the pillow, not bothering with either dignity or quiet any longer as Ed fucked him. This was what he had wanted from the moment he identified that first loop of rope and declined to burn it, preferring the heat of Ed's fast thrusts into his raised ass. Roy treasured Ed's rhythm, his enthusiasm, his willingness to ignore Roy's rank and reputation, to bend him over on his own couch and ride him _hard_.

Roy moaned as Ed's hand closed around his length, fingers sliding down him, demanding, and Roy couldn't have kept from answering that demand if he'd wanted to. Fire raced through his veins and wrung a rough sound out of him, flung him outward and left him floating as Ed's movement inside him peaked and slowed. Ed's weight rested over his back for a minute before Ed sighed and tugged the rope loose.

Roy slid into a boneless sprawl, content enough to only make a small face at the wet spot.

"I should take the upholstery cleaners' fee out of your stipend," he told the young man now stretched out on top of him. Ed snorted. "And I've been meaning to ask, who taught you to make knots like that?" Roy added after a moment, observing that the rope had fallen away from him completely with that one tug.

Ed snickered.

"I'll never tell. It couldn't help but affect one of your valuable working relationships."

Roy considered how Edward had phrased himself, and looked at him sternly. Well, as sternly as it was possible to look at his lover who had just finished fucking him senseless. Which, to judge by Edward's smirk, wasn't very. Edward really was picking up some very bad habits.

"And just what bribe do you want," he asked dryly, "to spare me having to guess about everyone I work with?"

"Let me think about that for a while," Ed replied, with a downright feline smile.

Some _very_ bad habits, Roy reflected. If only he could blame this on Hughes. Unfortunately, he'd seen that smile in the mirror before. Ah, well. There were certainly compensations.

He leaned up to steal a kiss.

**End**


End file.
